metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for Comment/Rich Text Editor
This RfC was closed on 21:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) by RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook). As a result of the discovery that the RTE does not, indeed, have the &nsbp; problem anymore, it would be sheerly pointless to disable the RTE. Additionally, all of the reasoning for the support comments is now practically invalid. Thereby, I am closing the RfC with a withdrawal of the request. Please do not modifiy it. ---- Rich Text Editor It seems that many of us have taken note of Wikia's Rich Text Editor (RTE), which allows users to edit documents without having to deal with using the code that I, along with some other users, use in our plain text editors. However, the RTE has been known to have some flaws from the beginning, namely the mass adding of &nsbp; (non-breaking spaces) in between words in place of normal spaces, which is quite a pain for those of us who do use the plain text editor (This is one example). This problem becomes ever-apparent when users such as IPs unknowingly edit using the RTE, causing this to appear on every page they edit on. The RTE cannot be set to a default due to all Wikia accounts being global, so the only good way to prevent use of the RTE is to disable its extension entirely. So, here's the question: *'Question': Should the RTE be kept, or the extension deactivated? *'Possible Positions': Keep (if you would like to keep the RTE on), Neutral (if you are neutral about the matter), or Remove (if you want the RTE deactivated). *'Default if no consensus:' Leave the RTE active. Submitted by: RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • ) 01:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Comment: Is it possible? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Reply: The Rich Text Editor was installed using an (located in the "Other" section). Like all extensions, it can be enabled and disabled, but it does have to go through Wikia Support. To be straight to the point: Yes, it can be turned off. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • ) 02:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Remove - I say destroy the pest. To MG: yes it is possible, SmashWiki has it disabled. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 03:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Comment: The problem removing it creates is that people who are used to it will have to learn the old way. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Reply: That's what the RfC is for, isn't it? RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • ) 03:09, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Neutral: I prefer the normal editing method, but the RTE is much better for new and unregistered users. I really dislike having to remove all that rubbish from pages though. It would be a good tool if it didn't create so many annoying things in the wiki code, and with the normal method one can edit more specifically. However, I would like to see these problems fixed instead of removing the program altogehter. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Semi-'Neutral': I don't really care either way, or to be more precise, I support each side to some extent. On one side, it'd be nice to edit normally while anon, but on the othr hand, if you can't deal with the &nsp's, then you shouldn't be an Admin (b/cause no one besides admins care, to my knowledge...). Don't eat me, admins.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) '''Remove': Destruction FTW! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 04:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Remove - There'd be far less stuff to fix if it was disabled! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 16:26, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Comment - HALT! I got an email back from Wikia saying that they fixed the whole nbsp thing. So, now what do we do? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC)